Fire Emblem Awakening: Yesterday is History
by mooshijima
Summary: A man wakes up from a dream he doesn't understand in a world he doesn't remember, surrounded by three strangers. There, in a country plagued with war, is where Robin's story begins. - A retelling of Nintendo/Intelligent System's FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _YESTERDAY IS HISTORY_ by mooshijima is licensed under All Rights Reserved. Any infringement upon these rights will not be tolerated. Based off of the FIRE EMBLEM franchise by Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. All content that doesn't come out of my own head belongs to them.

 _(!)contains:_ graphic imagery, language, suggestive themes, bad humour, very slow updates

. . . . . .

 **Premonition: Invisible Ties**

 _Two forms were seen running among the ruins of where once a great templ stood reaching into the skies now splashed with hues of violet. They were both breathing heavily and could barely see through the swirling sand whipping past them. One man, shorter of the two, wore a hooded dark violet coat and his white hair shone dully in the brief flashes of light raining down all around them. The taller was a regally dressed man in a fluttering cloak that has seen better days, an unusual sword strapped to his waist and he ran with a limp._

 _"Robin," the taller one spoke after coughing, inclining his head slightly towards the other. "What about the others? Won't they—"_

 _"They're fine," the white haired man interrupted with a hint of irritation. "I left them in capable hands." By capable hands he meant Miriel, the scientist who worked as a magician on the days she felt like it, and Flavia the East Khan of Feroxi. Miriel and Flavia were both level headed women, calm and brilliant at making decisions, and he could trust them to keep the rest of the Shepherds and army alive. Whereas Miriel wasn't a natural born speaker and preferred to stay silent and quite judgmental behind the scenes, Flavia was the very epitome of a leader._

 _However...- and Robin surviving together was slim. Although, Robin had every intention of making it happen._

 _"-, I can't go in there," Robin said quietly as the two of them skidded to a halt in front of two standing doors leading to the temple, chunks of stone missing but still doing its duty despite the many years of neglect. The sand and wind beat relentlessly against the two, stinging their eyes, getting in their mouths and wanting to shove them over._

 _The other man shook his head stubbornly as he turned from the door to stare at his tactician—no, his long time friend— with a furrowed brow. "We both are going and that is final."_

 _Robin shook his head and said in a low voice, "No, I can't. I...I've seen it. In my dreams. If I go in there with you, one of us will die."_

 _The taller man clapped the shorter man on the shoulder. "We won't," he replied optimistically. "We'll both return alive—"_

 _"Didn't you understand me?!" Robin shouted over his friend and over the noise of the wind in their ears. "If I go in there with you, only one of us will be walking out! Alive! I have seen it!"_

 _The regal man didn't remove his hand from his companion's shoulder and instead squeezed tighter. "Robin, it will be alright. Validar holds no sway over you. He does no hold your future, no one does. He cannot control your destiny. We control our own, we create our own. Now come with me! We will fight for the Shepherds, our daughters, Ylisse, our lives and the rest of the world." And with that, the limping man bounded up the short staircase, leaving the white haired man behind and staring after him with an unfamiliar emotion coursing through his veins. One he couldn't put a name to...or rather, one he didn't want to put a name to._

 _"No -," he said softly, his nails biting into his skin as he clenched his hands hard, "you're wrong. We don't write our own destinies. They are already written for us. It's infallible. It's pointless to fight it. One of us will die in there."_

 _But yet Robin followed the blue haired general in, having to run to catch up. The limping man still moved fast than a man with two good working legs, much to his chagrin. He blinked hard, trying to adjust to the low light inside the temple._

 _He knew that fate wasn't something that could be avoided. Destiny wasn't something you could change. One of them would die, and that was certain. All of the other times, he had seem himself the one walking out, the one with blood staining his clothes and hair, but this time he was going to make damn sure that it was his friend. After all, Ylisse needed her hero, her Exalt, and it certainly wasn't going to be a Plegian tactician._

 _\- deserved to live._

 _Robin didn't. After all, Robin had screwed up so many things and he didn't want to live with it any longer._

 _The two approached a larger door inside the temple that they figured lead to the Inner Sanctum that the Dragon's Table laid in. With a twist of his wrist, Robin slammed the doors open with a powerful gust of wind, biting his lip at the pain that crashed through his head with the simple movement._

 _The blue haired man led the other inside quickly, drawing his divine blade and Robin flipped through his spellbook frantically, trying to locate a certain destructive spell as they neared the tall, thin and dark skinned man standing in front of a large table in which a great shield lay glittering in the fire light._

 _The tall thin man dressed in deep violet and gold robes smirked maliciously as the other two men stopped in front of him, one with his sword held point first and low at the ready, and the other with his fingers poised to blast a spell._

 _"Ah, Robin," the man said with a hint of mocking entering his voice. "You came back to me, to your destiny. You even brought along the sacrificial pig. Have you finally realised who was correct, after all this time? After all these needless deaths?"_

 _"Don't listen to him," the king warned, shooting a glance at his tactician. "Stay sharp."_

 _'Don't you think I know that?' Robin wanted to retort but he knew that now was not the appropriate time to do so._

 _He grit his teeth, from both pain and irritation, as he stared into the cold eyes of his enemy. His name was Validar, he knew, the man who was trying to kill them both and resurrect Grima. The king of Plegia. The leader of the Grimleal religion. "No," he spat. "You are not my destiny. Grima is not my destiny. I will kill you here and end this hell."_

 _He wanted to believe it so badly that it was not his destiny to be the vessel for the Fell Dragon. But things kept coming back to haunt him, to whisper doubts in his ear._

 _Validar threw back his head, a large cracking bark of laughter escaping from his mouth, a sound that grated harshly in the other men's ears. "You cannot escape fate, you foolish boy. But by all means, run all you like!" And which a flick of his hand and the sudden quiet of laughter, a large bolt of dark matter shot at them._

 _However, Robin and the other man were expecting it. They each rolled to a side as the magic shot past them to blast into the marble behind the spot where they had just stood. Dust rose up to momentarily blind them and the thudding of heavy objects crashing to the ground was heard. When the dust cleared, the room around them was mostly intact but missing the back wall that lead to the Outer Sanctum. Large debris littered the area._

 _With a quiet murmur and a harsh cracking sound from the white haired man's wrist, bolts of yellow lightning rained from the ceiling. One after another, four in total. They struck true, bringing the dark skinned sorcerer to his knees, fried but not dead. With a sharp nod, the swordsman charged at him quicker than Robin thought was possible for a gimp, using the opening that his friend had created._

 _-'s divine blade slashed across the Grimleal's torso, blood splattering upon contact. Validar screamed out in pain, falling to all fours as he coughed painfully, blood spitting out of his mouth. "No!" he shrieked. "No, it's not over! Damn you! Damn you both to hell!" With a final heart-wrenching wheeze, the thin man collapsed to the floor and did not move again. Chrom straightened and swung his sword out to the side sharply, flicking off the dark red substance that was dripping off the gold and silver blade and sheathed it in one fluid motion._

 _"It's okay," he said, turning and smiling at his friend. "It's finally over, Robin. We did it, we saved the day."_

 _Robin gave a tired grin in response, sighing and running a hand through his hair and his brow furrowing further as his head throbbed. He hadn't seen his friend smile like that for the longest time, especially not since his wife died whilst giving birth to his youngest daughter._

 _"Yes, although there was not much 'we' in it. It was mostly you," he said, too tired to spin some humour into his response, flickering his eyes over the slumped body of the dark mage with a cold look. He was finally free from this tyrant and he felt no sorrow at his death. But still, he had a sinking feeling in his gut and from years of experience, he knew that feeling meant something bad was still to come._

 _"Are you okay?" The other inquired, walking towards him with something akin to a concerned expression. Robin waved him off, gritting his teeth before widening his eyes at something behind the other swordsman caught his eye. Without a second thought he dashed forward and shoved the blue haired man to the side, much to the man's confusion, crying out in pain as the dark wave of magic struck him and threw him back into the air._

 _With a sickening thud, Robin's back hit the floor some distance away and he laid there, his vision going white and his chest heavily futilely as all the air was forced from his lungs. Chrom picked himself off the floor and rushed over to his companion, helping him sit up as the white haired man wheezed and coughed._

 _"Are you okay?! What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked and Robin squinted at him, confusedly seeing double and pulsing red like veins. Frightened concern was evident on both of the blue haired man's faces and Robin struggled to focus on the real one._

 _"Does it look like I'm okay?" He murmured in response, biting his lip hard as the migraine in his head grew worse, worse than ever before. He just wanted to curl up and die, for all this pain to be over... His hand clenched before releasing and flexing his fingers unconsciously. The white noise that painted his vision and harassed his ears was streaked with red._

 _A sudden cough had Robin's vision clearing enough to see the sturdier man looking down at his chest, no not his chest, his abdomen with both shock and confusion. A large bolt of solidified lightning was shoved into his stomach, Robin noted with confusion before realisation dawned on him. He raised a gloved hand, watching in horror as yellow sparks still danced across his fingers before glancing up at the other man and back down to his hand._

 _He had done it. He had just stabbed his best friend, Ylisse's Exalt._

 _The last hope for mankind._

 _The Exalt continued to cough, blood splattering all over the pale haired man as he gripped him tighter, pulling him into a tight embrace. "It...was not your fault," he gasped with effort. "This is...This is not your fault. Promise me—Promise me you'll escape from this place...Please...Go..." The blue haired man pitched forward and the two men's positions were instantly reversed, Robin now holding the other as disembodied, malicious laughter rang out through the room._

 _Robin gazed at his friend, running his eyes over the contours of his face and noting the peaceful yet strained expression before giving a cold chuckle. "You're right," he agreed, laying the blue haired man down gently into a position that looked as if he were merely sleeping. It was the most he could do at this point. "It wasn't my fault. You had insisted that we both go, heedless of my warnings. If anything, it was yours." He shrugged off his dark coat and laid it over the still warm corpse before standing and walking towards the Dragon's Table and putting the latest death in the back of his mind._

 _This was war._

 _His close friend's death was one of many and honestly, Robin didn't care. He had started to feel numb to his companions' deaths after so many years of watching them die one by one. Chrom had given his life honourably in battle, like the others. Like his wife had, and now his best friend._

 _He approached the table, intending to remove the Fire Emblem and stop Grima's resurrection when he paused, his eyes scanning the immediate area. He could literally see the huge dark violet mass of energy amassing just above the altar, could feel it calling to him. He knew - and who - what it was._

 _"Come to me..." a voice whispered harshly in his head, causing him to clutch a hand to his head in a futile attempt to ease the pressure._

 _After countless years, he was standing in front of it, listening to the whispers that always invaded his mind. Grima was his destiny he always knew, even though he tried to deny it. What could he do? Continue to run from Grima? The Exalt was already dead. His surviving friends (if there were any left) wouldn't accept him any longer now that he had killed the king._

 _It was pointless to resist, Robin realised before gasping softly as another thought occurred to him. He could take in Grima, hold him in his vessel and together, they could die. The world would be safe from both him and Grima. His remaining friends wouldn't die from Grima's wrath on mankind._

 _He had nothing left to lose._

 _His best friend was murdered by him._

 _His other friends would kill him once they found out._

 _He was truly alone._

 _All he needed to do was accept the voice that he had denied for so long and give the Exalt's blood and his own. With a slight crazed grin that had slipped onto his face without him knowing it, he wiped his bloodied hand on Ylisse's precious artifact and the altar itself, smearing his best friend's blood all over the golden surface._ _Then, Robin's hand drifted down to his waist and unsheathed his dagger and held it tightly as he brought it to the inside of his other wrist. With a small hiss of pain, he dragged the knife across the tan skin and turned his wrist, letting the blood roll down his skin to drop once, twice, thrice and four times on the artifact. The dark substance was then dripped onto the blackened stone of the altar itself. As soon as the thick liquid made contact with the altar table it hissed and dissipated with a small burst of steam._

 _Yes...As it should be._

 _"Grima," he called lowly, closing his eyes and ignoring the stabbing pain in his head that continued to grow worse and worse with each passing second. Ignoring the gut feeling that everything he was about to do was wrong. "Grima, I am yours now and forever. Do with me as you please, for I accept you."_

 _He had accepted this. He had wanted this. After all, for once in his damn life he would be a hero instead of -._

 _Robin stared at the spot that the blood had been momentarily before widening his eyes, the haze once clouding his sight suddenly gone. The silver haired man took a giant step back as he comprehended his actions with growing horror. What had he done?!_

 _Laughter echoed all around him, bouncing off the walls and vibrating in his ears. A cruel, harsh, maniacal and deep laughter of something that never should have awakened—_

* * *

_"-om, we have to do something!"_

 _"Well, what do you suppose we do?"_

The deep sound drifted into the man's ear and successfully waking him, and slowly, he struggled to open his eyes with a groan of irritation. He was trying to sleep, thank you very much. He wanted to see the rest of this dream, damn it, and these people weren't helping.

 _"I...I dunno...But we can't just leave him here!"_ A girl's voice joined into the mix, and he grimaced. Too high, too loud. Couldn't they just leave him alone? And couldn't that girl just tone it down a little? No, not a little. A whole lot. His head felt as if a beast were trapped inside and trying to escape the confines of his skull, and she was not helping.

 _"Yeah, someone else might trip over him, and maybe not someone as nice as us."_

His eyes cracked open and two individuals slowly came into focus. A dark blue haired man and a small blonde pigtailed teen, concern written all over their similar faces. They were conversing with each other and not him, it seemed.

But it still didn't matter. They had woken him.

Noticing that he had awoken, the blonde haired girl smiled warmly, her bright blue eyes reflecting her kindness. "Hey there."

"You're awake now. There's better places to sleep then on the ground, you know," the blue haired man commented, smiling lightly and holding out a hand. "Give me your hand."

Almost not realising what he was doing, the man grasped the stranger's, a brow furrowing as he noticed a strange purple mark on the back of his hand before dismissing it just as quickly. Why he had a tattoo was the least of his concerns right now.

With a grunt, the blue haired man pulled him up to his feet, muttering a "Whoa" as the previously sleeping man pitched forward with a stumble and gripped his upper arm. The white haired man barely nodded a thanks as his eyes swept over the two curiously. The blue haired man, on the right end of twenty, dressed in blue and white expensive looking clothing, had a large two handed sword was strapped to his hip.

This guy looked eerily familiar and it made the other man narrow his eyes as he tried to remember...only for the result to come up with a headache on top of the first one.

The blonde girl looked a few years younger than the blue haired swordsman and wore a bright yellow dressed, a metal cage poofing it out beneath it that the man figured was for safety reasons. Whoever she was made his chest ache a little with a sense of sadness. But why?

"Are you alright?" The blue haired man asked him curiously, concern written all over his face. The blonde girl with him had a similar expression.

 _Where do I know them from?_ The man mused before nodding stiffly, biting his lip against the pain in his head. "I'm fine...Thank you, Chrom." He frowned; where had that name come from? But as he thought about it more, the more it seemed right.

The blue haired man - Chrom - raised his eyebrows high. "Ah, so you know my name?"

The other man shook his head, narrowing his eyes even more. Where _had_ that name come from? As far as he could tell, he couldn't remember much of anything, much less remember a stranger's name. "No...How odd. It just came to me..."

Chrom's eyebrows raised even higher. "...How curious. Tell me then, what is your name? What brings you here?"

"My name?" He pressed the heel of his hand to his eye as his head pounded even more. What the hell was wrong with him? What was his name? "It's...Ah..."

"Your name is Ah?" The blonde haired chick piped up, her voice heavy with confusion.

He shook his head at the girl's question telling her in a broken sentence that he couldn't remember, feeling Chrom's stare bore holes through the side of his head. Almost instantly, the man wanted the hole to open underneath him and swallow him whole.

"...You don't know your own name?" Chrom echoed suspiciously.

"I'm not sure if..." the man trailed off and shook his head, sighing and switching tracks. He didn't blame Chrom being suspicious. He was sure that if he was faced with the same problem, he'd act the same way too. Well, not entirely sure. After all, he only had a few minutes worth of memories, so who knew what kind of person he really was? "I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

The blonde girl bounced on the balls of her feet and suddenly burst out, "I know this! They call it amnesia!"

A deeper male's voice scoffed from behind the white haired man, causing him to jump almost a foot in the air in panic. He hadn't even noticed the third person. A quiet snicker was heard which was ignored by the majority. "It's called a load of pegasus dung, Milady. We are to believe that you remember milord's name but not your own? Pathetic."

The male in question eyed this new man warily, taking in his pristine armour, his scowl and a horse not that far behind him. The horse looked as bit as peeved as the large, yet slender man in front of him—if that was even possible. "It's the truth," he replied in an irritated tone, deciding in that moment that he didn't like this man at all.

The unknown man scoffed again, glaring down his nose at the shorter man.

Chrom quickly intervened, "But what if it is the truth, Frederick? We just can't leave him here, alone and clearly confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

 _Shepherds?_ The man thought with a slight frown. _Like...herding sheep shepherds? Um, something is clearly not right with this picture._

"It's okay," the blonde girl that the man still didn't know her name said, placing a small hand softly on his coat sleeve - a coat that he had just realised he was wearing. It was a dark and heavy garment, curious violet markings on the sleeves. "Frederick's always prickly, don't pay him any attention. I believe you."

The man smiled faintly, deciding that he liked this girl that he had deemed loud and annoying a lot better.

Frederick turned to the blue haired man after giving the blonde girl a level silent stare, one that was much kinder than the one directed at the white haired man. "All the same, milord. We must be careful; it would not be wise to let a wolf into our flock of sheep."

The man, this supposed wolf, gave Chrom an incredulous look, but his look went by unnoticed, no one apparently concerned with explaining.

Chrom gave a sigh, massaging his temples in a tired manner. "Fine then. We'll take him back into town and sort this out there. Maybe someone knows something about this stranger." To the white haired man that had opened his mouth about to ask if he got any say in this, he said, "Peace, friend. I promise that we'll get to hear you say your piece in Southtown. Now come."

The man gave an inaudible sigh as Chrom started to lead the four of them down a dirt path towards a sprawling town in the far off distance. And without him realising it, the remnants of his dream had faded away into nothingness. 

* * *

He had found a slightly broken sword strapped to his belt and a spell book deep in his coat pocket. The spell book looked well loved, and it was full of strange symbols that looked familiar but he could hardly read it. Whoever had written it had atrocious handwriting...And he hoped it wasn't him. Unfortunately, he didn't have any food in his pockets, not even water. That was something he had frowned upon; prior to him waking up, he must've been travelling somewhere, right? It was hot out too, so why didn't he have water?

Not only that but something else besides the lack of memories was bothering him too.

"What are you going to do with me?" the man asked suddenly, peering at the back of Chrom's head, of whom took that moment to turn around and face him, now walking backwards. "Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom chuckled. "You'll be free to go once we determine you are no threat to Ylisse."

The man's brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't even know who he was, how could he be a threat? Besides, if he was a threat he would've already taken these people out...Maybe. Did he know how to fight? And...What the hell was Ylisse? He took a wild stab in the dark, hoping he was right. "Is...Is Ylisse where we are?"

Frederick let out a bark of laughter of which sounded fake from a little ways behind the trio, leading his warhorse by the reins. "You've never heard of Ylisse? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! That furrowed brow is quite convincing..."

The unnamed man rolled his eyes at the armoured man as Chrom rolled his eyes and stopped walking. "Give it a rest, Frederick. Please. I'm surprised you talk to anyone besides the Shepherds at all with that amount of distrust."

The blonde girl besides Chrom, the one that he kept calling Lissa, snickered in agreement but didn't add her two cents in.

To the stranger Chrom said, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse; our Exalt is Emmeryn." He paused then added, "I suppose proper instructions are in order...As you know, I'm Chrom. This delicate one here is my little sister Lissa."

He obviously meant the blonde girl. Frederick did not look delicate - more like the opposite. More like he had a rather large pole stuck up his arse.

Lissa stuck out her tongue. "I am not delicate!" Then with a dignified _hmph_ , she turned to the unknown man. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes-"

"I am not."

"Yes, you are," she replied without missing a beat. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

The man raised an eyebrow at yet another use of the word _shepherds_ , before addressing one of the many curiosities that had been eating away at him for some time now. "You've said Shepherds at least twice already. You tend sheep? ...In full armour. What kind of wolves do you have in this country?!"

Chrom laughed again, patting the man on a dark clad shoulder. "It's a dangerous job, but someone has to do it. Just ask Frederick the Wary!"

"A title I wear with pride," the man in question deadpanned. The idea of sarcasm seemed to be lost on him. "Gods forbid that one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. My station mandates otherwise, but I have every wish to trust you, stranger."

The man nodded stiffly to him. "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself...I think. And it's Robin."

He was met with a series of raised eyebrows and silence. Hesitantly, he clarified, "My name is Robin." Why were they looking at him like he had grown an extra head? No, scratch that—Chrom and Lissa was and Frederick looked even more suspicious.

"I...I just remembered that," he murmured, pressing the heel of his hand to his eye as the pain that had subsided in his head started up again. "How cryptic..."

 _I suppose that is one mystery solved._

A snort was heard. "I'd bet," the horse riding man muttered, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Robin had to bite his lip hard to prevent himself from snapping back a reply and instead ignored Frederick.

Chrom nodded slowly, curiosity alight in his gaze as he surveyed the newly dubbed Robin. "'Robin'? Is that foreign? ...Ah, well, we can discuss this later. Look over there, we're almost to the town gate. Once there, we—"

"Chrom!" The gasp cut off the older man mid-sentence and he gave his sister a puzzled look.

With a trembling finger, she pointed in the direction of the town and all three men's eyes followed the trail of her finger tip and simultaneously, six eyes widened at the sight. The town was ablaze, orange flames licking high into the sky and screams carried faintly to where the travellers and the amnesiac were standing.

Chrom cursed loudly, his once kind eyes hard with anger. "Those brigands no doubt set the town on fire...Lissa, Frederick! Quickly!" He started off with a light jog that picked up pace.

"What about him, milord?" Frederick called after him as Lissa started off after her brother, madly sprinting to catch up with his longer stride.

"Unless he's on fire as well, he can wait!" Chrom shouted back and Frederick shrugged before kicking his horse into gear, galloping after the two siblings. Robin was left alone with the chirping of the birds and the rustling as animals moved along under the undergrowth.

"Wait, what about—hmm..." Robin trailed off, his words lost as he tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, wondering what exactly he was supposed to be doing. Was he supposed to stay here and wait for them to come back? After all, he technically was their prisoner. He also didn't really want to be considered a threat to this country, but most of all he didn't want to stand here any longer with the sun beating down on him. It was hot, damn it.

Or maybe...With a slight grin and his hand drifting towards his pocket, he started off after the trio. There was a reason why he had weapons, of course. 

* * *

**A/N:** the - makes everything so awkward lmao whoops, sorry

 **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Act 1: Calamity's Beginning | Chapter 1_**

 ** _. . . . . . ._**

Robin's brow furrowed for maybe the sixtieth time that day as he stared at the strange symbols in the book that he had discovered in his coat. At least, he thought they were spells, didn't know what else they could possibly mean. The book had a buzzy feeling, a certain resonance... and he felt as if the symbols were familiar, but just beyond his reach...

With a sigh at yet another mystery, Robin crested the hill just before town and barreled through the gates. He'll just have to improvise on the way then. Immediately he saw Chrom battling a beefy man armed with a battle axe that was bigger than Robin and Chrom's heads combined. Frederick was not so far away, hacking and slashing with his lance, something akin to a grin etched on his face. Robin didn't know, only that he wasn't frowning as much as he usually did, and he wasn't too sure he really wanted to know. Lissa was nowhere to be seen, something Robin was glad for. She didn't look like the type to be a fighter.

But other than that...

 _What kind of battlefield tactics are these? I'm impressed they haven't died yet._

Robin's eyes flickered back down to the open book and hesitantly flicked his wrist in the same pattern it commanded, lowly muttering the words written for this particular spell and finished with a point at a brigand. "Thunder!"

He waited expectantly...

...But nothing happened.

What kind of mage was he? He hoped this book wasn't for show.

"Damn," he swore quietly, snapping the book shut and withdrew his blade, holding it up just in time to block an axe swinging downwards towards his head. The impact of the two weapons colliding jarred Robin's arm up to his shoulder painfully, but he ignored it as he ducked under the next swing and buried his sword in the brigand's chest, pulling it back out a second later when Chrom called, "Robin!?"

"What?" He responded just as loud above the clamour that the three were making, his head snapping up at the sound of his name. The fact that he had just killed a man had not yet seemed to sink into his head fully.

"You followed us?"

"No, obviously I didn't _—_ " Cutting off suddenly, his eyes widened at the sight of a brigand sneaking up behind the swordsman of whom was too busy battling another enemy. With a yell, Robin slammed into the bigger man and knocked him off his feet, his sword stuck in the man's side.

Chrom spun around, his eyes on the sword gripped in Robin's left hand as the white haired man stood up and retrieved his sword and tome. "Why did you follow us?"

Robin shrugged, pocketing his book. "I don't entirely know. I had a weapon and apparently I can use it, so...If you'll have me, I'll fight with you." His eye scanned over the fallen people, brigands and citizens alike, and frowned at the picture, noticing something was off. Other than the dead people, that is, and charred buildings.

"More strength in numbers," Chrom shrugged before freezing, his eyes locked onto the pocket that Robin had slipped the book into. "Wait...You have a tome? You know magic?"

"I would assume so?" He wasn't about to say that he already tried and failed miserably; his pride was already damaged enough.

Chrom grimaced. "You would assume so?"

"Yes." Upon noticing the blue haired man's skeptical stare, he chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I won't set you on fire _—_ Ahh, there's one." Robin trailed off as he flicked out a hand almost unconsciously, concentrating his focus and a bolt of lightning shot out from the man's outstretched hand and struck a brigand that was trying to sneak off in the direction of a large church.

He didn't have the time to be amazed though.

"Milord," Frederick's deep voice came from behind and above Robin and he could feel Frederick's horse snorting down his neck. "The brigand leader is taking sanctuary in the church."

Chrom nodded and ran off in that direction, Frederick and Robin in tow close behind. They ran through the smoke filled streets, the buildings not burning any longer thanks to some of the locals that had contained the fire even with the threat of their lives looming over their heads. Chrom would've barreled straight out into the waiting brigands had not Robin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back hard. Robin grunted softly as the blue haired man stepped back on his foot.

"What?" Chrom all but snapped at him. "We need to take them down! They have my sister!"

Indeed, Lissa was struggling in the iron grip of the the leader, a thinner, seedy looking man with a large broad axe slung over his shoulder. He was currently shouting, "This is a pretty lass! She'll fetch me some good coin!" and laughing boisterously, the sound grating in everyone's ears.

"Calm down, I can see that. We'll save her," Robin whispered calmly, his eyes flickering over the remains of the brigand force. They were a shaggy bunch in desperate need of a bath. He didn't want to exactly spout what was on his mind in fear they'd think him crazy, but... "It's strange, but...I can see things."

"See things? Like _what?_ "

Robin frowned at the tone of voice he was being spoken to in but decided not to address that topic as he continued. "The enemy's strength, their weapon capabilities, that battle itself...I can see it all. If you and Frederick charge right in the middle, I can go around their flank and blast them from the back. If we take out the biggest threat _—_ the leader _—_ then the rest won't know what to do with no one to follow or take orders from."

Chrom stared at him for a few moments before nodding tersely. Frederick merely grunted as Robin prayed to whatever gods were in this world that he was correct before all three sprung at once, going to their designated areas and wrecking havoc. Slowly but surely, the white haired male snuck up on the still shouting leader but he had changed his tune, now sounding overly threatening as Lissa continued to struggle free. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened but she looked quickly enough away to avoid drawing attention to Robin who had his finger pressed to his lips.

Quickly, he assessed the situation. Chrom and Frederick were dealing with the remains of the force and whereas Robin has an easy shot at the leader, there were also two archers hidden in the shadows to take care of. The most dangerous, he assumed. If they spotted him, he would soon resemble a pin cushion. With a quiet murmur, Robin flung a bolt lightning at them and managed to take one of them out, but the other had seen it coming and dodged with seconds to spare.

With a small irritated hiss of air between his teeth, Robin rolled to the side as a flurry of quickly fired arrows came at him, moments later thudding into the ground where he had just been standing. He fired another bolt of magic and swore as it missed once more. Either that particular spell wasn't very accurate or he just really, really sucked at aiming. He hoped it was the former of the two, he really did as he shot yet another shock of lightning at the archer and finally managed to catch him in the leg. With a sharp command, he dealt the finishing blow and turned back to the next pressing matter at hand: the leader.

"Here sheepy, sheepy..." The brigand crooned towards Chrom who had approached him with his sword held in front of him lowly. Not a hint of fear was evident in brigand's eyes, his face, his tone. He seriously thought he could defeat the two people who had wiped out most of his men. "I'll kill you and she'll fetch some pretty coin~!"

"No, she won't," Chrom said, locking eyes with the man behind the brigand. Robin nodded with a sideways grin and wriggled his fingers, blasting a bolt of magic at the exposed back of the brigand. He fell forward with a grunt of pain and released a shrieking Lissa. And with that, the magician rushed in and finished off the enemy leader with a sharp blast to the back of his head and muttered, "That's the end of that, thanks gods."

Lissa, her hand wrapped tightly around Chrom's arm, stared at Robin with a look of awe. He gave her strange look in return, not sure why he was receiving that look. "Lucky for the town we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! Swords and magic? You were incredible!"

Robin grunted in reply as he flexed his fingers, remembering the feeling of lightning arcing between them. _Apparently I'm quite...something_. The magic felt right, the sword fighting and tactics came naturally...His hand drifted to the hilt of his sword and even that seemed right, like he was accustomed to using that particular sword. He could feel muscles under his clothes, although looking at him you wouldn't have noticed.

Just who was he before he lost his memories?

"He arranged the tactics on the field as well," Chrom added. "They were rushed, but they worked."

Robin had to agree with that one, there were better things he could've come up with but he wanted something simple and fast. But still, a little nagging voice in his head still replied: _Don't call them rushed. They worked a hell lot better than what you idiots were doing, stumbling around the field like a_ _buffoon._ Apparently, he was some sort of ass before his loss of memories as well, Robin reflected with some unease when Lissa's voice broke through his train of thought.

"Holy heck?! Is there anything else you can't do?!"

 _Yeah_ , he thought with a frown. _I can't remember my memories_.

"He certainly isn't any helpless victim that's for sure."

"Indeed," Frederick agreed, seemingly coming out of nowhere behind Robin. He jumped _—_ much to the others' amusement _—_ not hearing him and wondering how the hell a man his size in that armour could move so quietly. Frederick's dark eyes were once again alight with heavy suspicion as he surveyed the amnesiac from under heavy eyebrows. "Now perhaps, you are capable of offering an explanation for how you came here?"

Robin jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I went down a path that led to to the town and followed the noise," he replied before sighing and nodding. "I understand your skepticism, sir Frederick, and I cannot explain why some memories have returned but not others. Please, believe me. I have shared everything that I know."

Chrom stepped forward. "You fought to save Ylissean lives, Robin. My heart says it is enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not listen to it as well?" Frederick cautioned.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly sailors as our neighbours, all of whom are looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? All of that aside, I believe his story. He doesn't possess the face of a liar."

Robin merely raised an eyebrow. He had just met him, fought in a battle with him...And now is saying he trusted him? One day, that trust could get Chrom stabbed in the back...or worse. But Robin only said, "Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom smiled warmly at Robin which looked a little out of place with the dirt and blood splattered on him. "So how about it? Will you join us?"

Robin stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Just like that? He organises tactics for a battle and Chrom's suddenly all gung-ho about him joining them when just a little awhile ago he was potentially saying that he was an enemy of Ylisse? But Robin wasn't about to complain. "I'd...be honoured."

Frederick harrumphed in the background but otherwise stayed silent about Chrom's choice, his displeasure clear as sunshine. Robin scooted over a little, suddenly worried that Frederick'll just take care of the stranger problem himself and impale him with that lance. "Milord, did you notice that the brigands spoke with a Plegian accent?"

"Plegian?" Robin echoed. "I assume...They're a rival nation of Ylisse?"

Chrom nodded grimly as he glanced at the fallen brigands briefly with a twist of disgust evident on his face, flies beginning to buzz around the slowly cooling off corpses and sheathing his sword. "Plegia is Ylisse's western neighbour. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to scare us and instigate a war between the two. And it's working."

Lissa sighed sadly and added, "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer...Totally innocent, totally helpless and unsuspecting..."

Frederick approached the girl and leaned down and in a far kinder voice than Robin had ever heard from him, and said, "They do have us, milady. Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger; it will only cloud your judgment."

Lissa nodded slowly. "I know...Don't worry. I'll get used to this." She gestured at the carnage strewn around them, her nose twisted in disgust. Robin merely grinned at the kindness Frederick was showing her; not even Chrom had been spoken to in this manner by the knight. Chrom only shrugged and turned away, a little smile playing on his lips.

"Milord, please!" An older voice called out to them and all four spun to see a village elder hurrying towards them. He stopped in front of the blue haired man and panted, wheezing harshly as he tried to get air back in his lungs. They waited patiently until the middle aged man straightened up and continued speaking. "My most sincere apologies, milord. You must stay the night! We are simply folk with simple means, but allow us to gladly toast your valour with a feast!"

Robin's stomach growled loudly with the thought of food and at that point, he realised how hungry he truly was _—_ and he wasn't the only one, as he heard similar sounds from the others.

Frederick held up a hand and said politely, "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand...But I am afraid that we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Meanwhile, Lissa has started speaking, her finger held in the air and a large smile on her face. "Dark meat for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup! I simply _—_ " She stuttered to a halt and stared at Frederick, incredulous. "Wait, what? We're not staying? Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Robin nodded furiously in agreement, trying to ignore his stomach's interpretation of a whale's mating call and definitely trying to ignore Chrom's snickers of amusement at him.

Frederick shrugged, his armour clanking together and his face impassive. "When night falls, we'll camp. We'll eat off the land, make a bed of twigs and the like...I believe you had mentioned 'getting used to it'?"

Lissa frowned and gave him sharp look. "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

"You have quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin noted, mentally thinking that it would've been wiser to stay on Frederick's good side. Whatever that was, of course.

Lissa crossed her arms and harrumphed. "Yeah, well, stern is one name for it. I can think of a few others that would go quite nicely!"

Chrom chuckled, yawning briefly. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Are you sure he even smiles then?" Robin muttered quietly, before he could stop himself but trying to not let anyone overhear him. "Smiling seems to be a foreign concept to him, and anything akin to it looks like he's got a pole shoved far up his ass. I've seen his horse smile better and it's pretty bad." Louder he said, "Duly noted."

Lissa slapped a hand over her mouth trying to conceal the giggle that had risen from her throat but failed miserably. Chrom was better at keeping his laughter in but mirth was shining in his eyes. Despite their overflowing kindness, the two siblings seemed to be fond of being a bit cruel and teasing. Especially to Frederick.

Frederick cleared his throat, glaring at Robin. "You do realise I am still present?"

Chrom's face suddenly grew blank as he replied, "Oh, we realise." It looked as if he was trying to keep a smile off his face by the ways the corners of his mouth tried to twitch upwards. Robin chuckled behind his fist as Frederick stared at the three of them.

"Milord is amusing as ever," he deadpanned.

"I try," Chrom said instantly before laughing.

Frederick rolled his eyes and managed to grind out, "Now, shall we be going?" between clenched teeth.

Nodding, Chrom calmed down enough to say, "All right, all right. Robin, are you ready to go? The capital isn't terribly far."

* * *

"I told you it was getting dark already!" Lissa's shout of complaint echoed around them and scared a flock of birds into the air. She didn't notice _—_ or ignored _—_ this as she irritably waved yet another bug away from her face. "Ew, the bugs are out now. Noisy, nasty bugs that fly around and crawl over and bite you and crawling into you _—_ AGH!" She made spluttering sounds as she gagged, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She had gotten a bug right in her mouth and probably swallowed it.

"Come on, Lissa," Chrom said, stopping in the middle of a clearing and turning around to laugh at his sister. Robin hadn't noticed he had stopped and walked straight into his shoulder blade. The open spell book that he had been scanning for the past two hours tumbled to the ground. "Hardship builds character."

She gave her brother a dark look. "I've got quite enough character I think," she replied and Robin chuckled as he rubbed his nose, having had run straight into the shoulder armour on the blue haired swordsman's shoulder. He agreed wholeheartedly that Lissa had character...And she was rather loud.

Chrom gave Robin a smirk, obviously not having missed that the shorter man had just run into him. "Want to help me gather firewood?"

Puzzled, Robin pointed at himself. "Are you asking me?"

He shrugged. "Depends."

"I'll pass on gathering firewood, thanks," Lissa replied, flopping down on a log and still swatting at bugs that dared to approach her. "I've built enough character for one day," she repeated, hands gently massaging her leg with a grimace.

Robin's stomach growled once again, just like it had been for the past two hours. The whale inside was growing louder and louder. "I dunno about you, but I'm hungry," he said rather unnecessarily. Chrom laughed and patted the tactician on the shoulder.

"Oh, so that was _you_. I thought it was a bear following us at first."

"Shut up." Robin swatted at Chrom's arm and he moved quickly out of the way. "At least it beats sounding like an elephant when walking. You probably scared half of the animals from this forest away."

Frederick ignored this childish display as he agreed with Robin's earlier comment. "Yes, some hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

Lissa raised a hand tiredly, groaning, "I'll help with that."

* * *

Chrom crouched down to study a set of paw prints in the dirt. He was an experienced hunter, Robin noted wincing as he stepped on yet another branch. Apparently he wasn't such a good hunter before he woke up in a field.

" _Shh_." Chrom hissed at Robin who gave him a dark look in return. He couldn't help it that he was clumsy at this; it didn't come naturally like his other skills. Give him some slack, he only had a few hours worth of memories and all of them were pretty bland. Robin gave a hiss of irritation when the heel of his boot sunk into something squishy instead of onto firm ground.

He blanched as he shook his boot, trying to get the dung he had just stepped in off.

"This is fresh," Chrom said finally, standing up to his full height and laying a hand on his sword as he started forward. "This way."

"Yeah," Robin muttered, following on his heels while dragging the soiled one in the grass. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

Chrom chuckled. "Then watch where you step. For such a smart and observant man, you didn't notice I stepped over it, did you?" Robin rolled his eyes, deciding to not award that comment with one of his own as Chrom silently pushed a tree branch out of their way and crept forward. They walked for several more minutes before Chrom suddenly held up a hand and halting their progress. Robin peered over his shoulder, standing on tiptoes. In front of them was another clearing not unlike the ones they had passed on the way here, and sitting in the middle of the clearing with its back turned towards the pair was a large animal hunched over something. A harsh tearing and snapping sound was heard from it and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what the bear was doing.

Chrom nodded slowly as he carefully withdrew his broadsword and Robin retrieved his spell-book. "I'll go after it first and then you'll need to finish it off while it's distracted. Got it?"

The white haired male nodded in affirmation, flipping through the pages and stopping at one labelled _Thoron_. He had found it earlier that day and from the sounds of it, caused a one hit kill. In all honesty, he was itching to see what it would do. Chrom watched this before mouthing: "On three. 1...2... _3!_ " The last number was shouted as Chrom burst into the clearing, his sword held horizontally in front of him.

Robin blinked, his mouth open in disgusted surprise as he watched the man's actions. He was pretty impressed that Chrom hadn't killed himself a long time before with as reckless as he was being. But from the way that the taller man moved, he was used to fighting...bears. Well then.

But wouldn't it be better to sneak up on the bear instead of yelling bloody murder at it?

The bear turned, roaring angrily. Splattered around its face was blood and bits of bone and meat. Something small that had dangled from its large gaping mouth fell to the ground with a sickening thud. A chill ran don Robin's spine; it looked more horrific with the blood than he would've thought. The bear swung a large paw at Chrom who rolled out of the way just in time.

Robin stepped forward into the evening light and flung out a hand with a mere thought with the motion. Around him an almost blinding large yellow magic circle spirited into the air for a mere second as a large sparking bolt of lightning shot out like a bullet train, sparking erratically and heading straight for the bear...

And missed, almost hitting Chrom and blasting into a tree. It dissipated, leaving a considerable, smoking hole in the trunk.

His eyes snapped down to the open page, groaning as his eyes caught the words _Accuracy isn't the best. Careful_. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"Oops," Robin muttered, stepping back as both Chrom and the bear turned towards him, completely different expressions on their face. The man's eyebrow was raised in a surprised manner as the bear looked downright mad. Immediately, it decided to leave the stick waving human and charge toward the new, much more dangerous threat. Guessing its intention and not really having the wish to die, Robin wriggled his fingers and prayed to whatever gods that Ylisse had that he wouldn't miss this time around and shot another Thoron out at the bear. This time it hit true, striking it directly in the middle of the head and felling it instantly. Its head snapped back with the harsh impact right before it hit the ground with a thud.

Chrom approached slowly, his sword held out in a cautious manner and upon reaching the bear, he nudged it with his foot. He knew it was dead, but he still wanted to make sure; didn't want to be caught unaware if the animal had survived by some freak coincidence. Then he lowered his sword and stared daggers at Robin who had closed his book and held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey," he said, nervously wondering if Chrom was actually deciding to stab him with his fancy sword or not. He hoped not. "That was _—_ "

"You almost hit me."

"It was an accident!" The other male protested. "I meant to hit the bear, not you. But it says that the accuracy is shit _—_ "

"I'd say it's shit," Chrom said lowly, walking towards him.

"Don't kill me," Robin said hurriedly, stepping back a few more steps. "I didn't mean it, I swear to whatever gods you have here."

Chrom sheathed his sword with a flourish and wiped his hands on his blue tunic. "I believe you; calm down, Robin. Now help me carry this back." When Robin groaned and eyed the carcass with some distaste, Chrom added, "You don't have to eat tonight and I could inform Frederick of this accident."

In a flash Robin was at the blue haired man's side and had grabbed its legs enthusiastically. Chrom chuckled at him before taking the opposite side of the bear and together, the two men struggled to haul the bear's corpse back to camp. It wasn't totally silent however, muttered complaints from a certain white haired man heard the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Act 1: Calamity's Beginning | Chapter 3_**  
 ** _. . . . . . ._**

"No way..."

The city of Ylisstol was sprawling, teeming with life. Open, brightly coloured markets lined the streets and children ran, darting in between the pondering shoppers and stressed bargainers. Voices rose to blend into a colourful mix as people from all over the country mingled, but all in all it was loud as heck. The white haired man could barely hear Lissa's senseless chatter above the noise, but he wasn't clearly paying attention with the way he was acting.

Chrom grinned with a small sense of pride at Robin's awed expression and how the newly made tactician's(?) head kept twisting as every new thing grabbed his attention. He was like a child just newly introduced to the world... but in a sense, he was. The enigma known as Robin had no memories, and so every little thing outside the acute knowledge stored in his head was new.

Robin's head snapped towards Chrom, his dark eyes shining. "I've never seen so many people before in my life..." _But honestly_ , Robin thought with some unease, his eyes flickering away from Chrom, _this many people makes me uncomfortable. It's just asking to get mugged, or something of the like._

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thanks gods," Frederick reported, having to had leaned down to Chrom and Robin's level to be heard. Lissa had no choice but to stand on tip toes to hear. "I see no evidence of a great quake."

Lissa breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

 _Must've been limited to the forest then_ , Robin decided with some finalisation, casting his attention elsewhere as his nose commanded. There was this incredible smell wafting over the cool breeze that was making his mouth water, an almost citrus-y taste to it. What was it? It seemed as if it was inviting him, and loud grumble told him that he was hungry...Again. He hadn't anything to eat since last night, and that was even before his midnight wake up call. He eventually located the source of this mouth watering smell and with a grin, he turned back to his companions, planning on (shamelessly) asking if they could stop there quickly when a shout cut him off.

"Look, the Exalt has come to see us!"

Immediately, as if pulled by a string, people parted to each sides of the street. The noise dimmed to a murmur as the four of them—and the horse—were pushed back by the backpedaling people.

"Exalt?" Robin echoed, leaning this way and that as he tried to see around the bodies in front of him. Unfortunately for him, Robin was not a very tall man, the top of his head being level with Chrom's nose. "That's your ruler, yeah?"

Frederick nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Her name is Emmeryn."

Robin frowned, raising himself on tip toes finally. He could see a graceful woman robed in green and white sitting on top of a horse presumably, and what looked like a large circlet circling the back of her head. Around her were long poles with sharp pointy ends and the sounds of feet tapping the pavement rhythmically filled the streets. "Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized possession," Frederick replied almost a bit impatiently. Robin couldn't figure out what for, what he asked was an innocent enough question. "Long ago, at the beginning of the age, the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world, but the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast to everlasting sleep. The Exalts are to reminds us of the peace we fought for back then."

"And with Plegia poking its damn nose at our borders, the people need her more than ever. She's a calming presence when others may otherwise call for war," Chrom cut in with a note of bitterness as he shifted to his other foot.

Robin's eyebrow raised. "Is that so? Then Ylisse is lucky to have her—"

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

Robin nodded in agreement distractedly at the interruption. "Yeah, I imagine that she...Wait, hold up." His eyes widened in something akin to shock as what Lissa had just exclaimed sunk in completely. "She's your...But wouldn't that make you and Chrom...Holy shit. That means that you both are..."

"The prince and princess of this halidom, yes," Frederick snapped. "You can't remember this, but you remember Chrom's name?"

At this point, Robin's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out as he tilted his head, trying to process this new information in bemusement. If these two were royalty, and he had spoken the way he had to them both...Oh crap. Almost on impulse, he dropped to one knee and quickly said, "Milord, Milady, forgive me for my dreadful manners!"

Chrom laughed, holding out his hand and pulling the kneeling man to his feet. "Just Chrom is fine, I've never been one for formalities."

Lissa chimed in with agreement.

"You said you were _shepherds_ , not _royalty,_ " the white haired tactician muttered under his breath accusingly, low enough to not be overhead. But from the look etched on his face, Chrom could figure out what the shorter male was thinking...er, saying.

"So we are. We just have _a lot_ of sheep," Chrom shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"But now this all makes total sense. So that's why Frederick puts up with both of your crap. I was wondering about that..."

Frederick gave a solemn nod. "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

 _Yeah, that's got to be a hard job,_ Robin thought with a small pang of pity for the knight that quickly disappeared as the memories of how Frederick treated him sprang to mind. Robin may have been a kind(ish) man, but he certainly wasn't very forgiving. That was another clear fact he had learned about himself, although it was something Robin thought was trivial in the big picture. He would've rather much liked to learn something else about himself, like where he had come from or how he ended up passed out in a field like some drunkard on the way home from another night at the tavern and didn't quite make it to the front door. How terrible of a person he might've been wasn't nearly as important yet.

"Ah," said Chrom, jolting Robin out of his thoughts, "looks like Emmeryn's heading back to the palace now. This'll be a good time for you to meet her, Robin. Come on."

Lissa giggled, grabbing Robin's arm and starting to drag him after her. "You'll like Emm!"

Robin gave a small groan that was inaudible in the chatter surrounding them as he cast a longing glance at the food stall across the road but allowed Lissa to pull him through the congregating masses of people anyway, his stomach protesting unhappily the whole way.

* * *

The four of them were lead into a grand room by a stern faced, silver haired bun wearing woman toting a spear slung across her back and silver engraved armour. She had curtly greeted them, casted a glance-over at Robin (who swears that he saw disgust twinge in her face for a second which had kind of offended him) and led them down the grand halls of the palace. The place was more grand than Robin had initially imagined—he had thought since Emmeryn was more of a "for the people" kind of ruler, it wouldn't have as many golden vases, beautiful murals or such extravagant draperies. Then he figured, his face colouring slightly in embarrassment, that might have been from past Exalts who had inhabited these walls.

Finally, through a series of twists and turns and ups and downs, the lady had led them to a set of thick silver and gold encrusted doors into a far larger room than those that the five had passed along the way. A series of ceiling to floor length windows separated by thick marbled columns lined the walls up to a high dais at the far end of the room. Two dark blue banners hung on either side of the simple golden throne, a strange symbol embroidered in the middle of it that matched the mark on Chrom's shoulder and seated on the throne was a blonde haired woman dressed in the same green and white robes Robin had seen earlier. A gold circle encircled the back of her head and in the middle of her forehead? That same mark that was identical to Chrom's and the banners. Maybe it was some kind of national symbol, Robin had seen it around enough. Upon seeing them, she rose to her feet and down the stairs, treading quickly on the dark blue carpet towards them.

A bright smile broke out of her pretty face. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home."—Lissa ran out to wrap her arms around the Exalt's waist—"Oh, and good day, Frederick. I trust these two weren't much of a problem? How fared you all?"

It seemed as if Emmeryn hadn't spotted Robin, which in his standards, was quite fine. He wasn't entirely too sure if the woman would take to Robin as kindly as Chrom and Lissa had assured him she would.

Chrom gave a light grin. "Well—the bandits won't be troubling us for some time now."

Emmeryn breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "Wonderful news. And our people?"

"Safe as can be. But Emm, we still need to watch the borders closely. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

The woman who looked like she meant total business bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, milady, my Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them at word of the invasion."

As Emmeryn opened her mouth to reply back, Chrom injected, "No, Phila, your duty was here, with the Exalt. If you were gone, who would protect her?"

The youngest sibling added, "Besides, we had plenty of help," grinning with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Oh?" Emmeryn raised a slender eyebrow at Lissa before motioning towards the stranger who had started to feel a bit ignored. "You speak of your companion here?"

Chrom nodded. "This is Robin," he said, pulling said man in front of Frederick and exposing him. "He fought bravely against the brigands. I've decided to make him the Shepherds' tactician."

The Exalt's bright blue eyes gave the newcomer the feeling as if she were peeking into his soul. In reality, she was taking in the messy white hair, pale skin to match, the dark coat with violet markings down the sleeves, the bronze sword hanging on the right side of his waist and the sharp brown eyes staring out from underneath rather long bangs. She was used to Chrom finding strays somewhere and she approved of Robin. His eyes spoke nothing but truth, although she was always looking for the good in everyone.

She gave a small bow of thanks in his direction. "It sounds like Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin."

Robin waved a hand in front of his face, as if warding of a bad smell. "No no, not at all, milady! It was the least I could do," he said quickly.

Frederick stepped forward, his mouth set in a grim thin line. "Forgive me for my outburst, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memories, but it is only a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand, or worse, a Plegian spy."

"Frederick," Chrom warned lowly.

Robin felt - and probably looked - offended. Even after almost getting himself impaled with an axe, Frederick still distrusted him. Even though it made sense—he couldn't give any information of who he was. With that in mind Robin turned towards the Exalt, worried that she just might throw him into prison yet.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle. Chrom," Emmeryn turned to her younger brother, "does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin...It seems you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you will have mine."

He bowed, muttering a _Thank you, Milady_ under his breath.

"But thank you," she addressed Frederick, "for your prudence, as always. It is most appreciated and Chrom and Lissa are very blessed to have such a tireless guardian. I hope that they remember to mention that from time to time?"

Frederick tilted his head, considering the question. "Yes," he said finally, "they occasionally express something skin to gratitude, Your Grace."

 _I think they just mock you instead,_ Robin considered. He hadn't seen much for gratitude from the two siblings yet.

"Phila, I assume you've heard of the deathly creatures we've encountered, yes?"

The silver haired woman snapped to attention. "Yes, milord. Reports of them have come from all over Ylisse. The people are starting to call them undead warriors, but there are no reports of villages being overrun with this phenomenon yet."

Emmeryn gave a sigh, her bright blue eyes clouding over and said, "Yes. Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you would join us."

"Of course."

"Well then!" Lissa grabbed Robin's harm in her death grip once again, speaking rather quickly. "I think that's our cue. C'mon, there's a place and some people I want you to meet."

Robin stared down at her in surprise. "Hah?"

"C'mon!"

"But...where are we going?"

"To the Shepherd's garrison, of course!"

* * *

Lissa had led the amnesiac man to a low, run down looking stone building in the district closest to the palace. The building was surrounded by other squat buildings—Robin figured it was the rest of the Ylissean Army's quarters— and a distant neighing told that there were stables somewhere nearby. The place was quite clean, but that was also to be expected. Soldiers lived around here.

A group of women were walking past, all equipped with the same silver armour and lances, but one in particular caught Robin's eye. A stunning redhead in red and white was in the back of the group, her face impassive. To Robin it looked like she was a bit isolated, but that was none of his business. But damn, she was pretty. But, Robin reflected, not his type. Whatever that was, and frankly, he wasn't too sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on in, make yourself at home." Lissa's eyes followed Robin's gaze and she giggled before pushing him inside. "Don't worry, Robin, she's in a way different league from you—Oh _hey_ , Maribelle!" She addressed the irritated shout of her name, followed by "My treasure!"

Robin had rolled his eyes at that one, trying to ignore his embarrassed colour at being caught staring and willing it to fade back into its normal white before it raised too many unneeded questions.

A blonde croissant haired pink dressed woman was stomping towards the two of them. Robin's eyebrows shot up as he spotted an umbrella in her clenched hand—what did she expect to do with that?—and upon reaching the two in the doorway, placed her hands sassily on her hips and stared down at the princess. "Oh _hey_ yourself, Lissa! I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs worrying over you!"

 _And you counted?!_ Robin was flabbergasted. Who in their right mind cared that much about their hair? To count every single little strand of different colour...Wow. That was some dedication alright.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa said proudly. "Although..." her smile faded a little, "I could do without the bugs and bear barbecue 'cuz Chrom can't find anything else to eat..."

Maribelle hmphed and switched her attention to the white haired male at her side. "And who are you?" she asked bossily and quickly, Robin was figuring out that he didn't like her very much either.

"My name's R—"

"This is Robin!" Lissa interrupted, holding out her hands like she was showing him off. "We found him passed out in a field! He's our new tactician."

Robin sighed. This had to be the third time he tried to introduce himself and someone interrupted him.

"Is that so?" Maribelle peered up at him silently for so long Robin thought that maybe she had broken because of his oh-so-beautiful face, when she suddenly said, "Have you done anything to dear Lissa?"

The question had took him by surprise and it took him a few seconds for what had just been thrown at him to sink in fully. Meanwhile, Maribelle's brown eyes remained narrowed and her hand slowly lifted her umbrella point.

"What?" Robin's hands, once again, shot up into the surrender mode. "No, I swear!"

Maribelle lowered the umbrella, Robin's eyes following the motion warily.

Lissa giggled. "Don't worry, Maribelle's always like this. One time, Vaike had—"

A new voice broke in now, a woman by the sound of it and from behind them. "Excuse me." Muttering _oh, oops, sorry_ at the brown haired woman who had been patiently standing behind them to get in, they moved to the side and wanting to continue where she had left off, Lissa opened her mouth once again when yet another voice interrupted.

"Hey squirt!"

Lissa sighed at yet another interruption, swinging her gaze around to see the owner of the voice in accompaniment with Maribelle's small scoff. Robin looked as well and was shocked to see a half dressed man coming at them. What kind of protection did he get in battle with just a pair of pants and a belt? Correct answer, none. _Who in their right mind would prance about on a battle field dressed like that,_ Robin wondered, giving the man a look of uncertainty. _Everyone here is dressed in some kind of armour, and yet this idiot's half naked. No wonder why his torso's covered in scars._

 _Not that I can say anything. I'm not wearing any armour, but I'm as sure as hell not running around half naked like that._

"Is Chrom around?" The tan skinned man practically shouted, his head moving about in apparent search. Robin and Lissa both winced at the sudden volume.

Lissa shook her head in response.

"I bet he had a hard time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe," the man added, thumping his bare chest for emphasis.

"Oh, so you're a teacher now, Vaike, it that right?" Lissa stared up at him like he had grown an extra head and snorted. "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

The man—Vaike—laughed boisterously. Man, was this dude loud. "Never doubt the Vaike!"

Rolling his eyes, Robin was seriously doubting the man and from the look Maribelle's face she was too. Who walked around half naked? Something had to be dislodged in his head.

Glancing around for the first time since he had entered, he saw some tables haphazardly across the room, some occupied. Sully and an unknown brown haired man sat in one corner, she polishing her spear and the man stuffing his face from a large platter of food set out in front of him. With a hopeful growl of his stomach, Robin noticed that a room that led off of this current one opened up to a kitchen.

The archer—Virion, he had theatrically introduced himself to Lissa as—was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace, a book open in his hand and a teacup in his other. Other than that, it was basically empty, save for a cute brown haired woman coming their way. She was dressed in a lighter and darker pink, her clothes and intricate armour similar to the group of women Robin had seen outside. In her hair even were two little wings that maybe could have been some kind of insignia.

"Beg pardon. But when might we see the captain?" The brunette asked, pressing her fingers together as her eyes darted around hopefully as she neared them.

Maribelle tutted. "Poor Sumia," she muttered. "She's been simply _beside_ herself with concern, worrying about the captain. She's been scanning the horizon all day during training and she might've earned less bruises fighting blindfolded than she did."

"Aww, Sumia, that's so cute of you to worry over Chrom like that!"

 _Would it be so cute if she did that on the battlefield and died?_

"Worry?" Sumia's face coloured. "Well, I...He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!"

"Riiiight," Lissa muttered, giggling as Sumia's face reddened further.

"So, squirt, why don't you introduce us to the stranger?" Vaike asked quickly, as if changing the topic to spare Sumia further embarrassment. Immediately, all eyes turned to Robin.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike, but let me introduce you to Robin!" She spread her hands in front of him, as if showing off a prize she had won, who had opted to keep his mouth shut. "He just joined the Shepherds and Chrom's made him our new tactician."

Robin gave a little wave.

Vaike leaned forward, scrutinizing the white haired man who had leaned back as the broad shouldered man neared his face. There was such thing as personal space and at the moment, Robin's was seriously being breached. He didn't mind people staring at him—he was sure he looked pretty weird—but he did mind men sticking their face in his. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Vaike asked, "Oh yeah? Can he do this then?" and burped loudly right in the shorter man's face.

"What the—" Immediately, Robin pushed him away and frantically wiped his face with his sleeve before fixing Vaike with an amused stare. "I'm sure I have much to learn in those arts, Teach, but please _don't burp in my face again._ "

Vaike rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That was an accident," he mumbled but it was not heard by Robin or the others as Maribelle snapped, "Ugh, Vaike! That was disgusting. Must you buffoons always even pollute the air with your stupidity?! And you Robin!" She whirled on the white haired man who pointed at himself questionably. "Don't you dare encourage him! And here I thought you were cut from finer cloth!" She pushed past them and stomped out of the barracks, slamming the door hard enough after to her to make the windows rattle and leaving everyone silent.

Robin stared after her, confused. _What did_ I _do?_

As if noticing his confusion, Sumia gave his arm a comforting pat and said, "Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle's like that a lot and warms to people slowly."

"Or burns to quickly," Lissa said, and then agreeing with Sumia's earlier statement, added, "But yeah, give her time."

Robin frowned; it hadn't been his intention to make her upset.

The door creaked open again and a familiar face entered, grinning as he saw Robin surrounded by more people than he had left with. It seemed as if the man had started fitting in immediately, which was a good thing. A tactician needed to be in good terms with the troops...Well, most of them. Chrom didn't see Frederick warming up to Robin anytime soon, and from Robin's jabs at the knight, he didn't see Robin too keen on working well with him either. "Hello," he said. "Is there a reason why you're all in front of the door?"

Lissa shook her head, opening her mouth to tell him what exactly had transpired when Sumia stumbled forward while saying, "Ah! Captain! You've returned; I was— I mean, we were so—ah?!" Her hands flew out to catch herself on the floor and a loud smack was heard as the skin on her hands met the concrete.

Robin's eyes scanned the floor, trying to spot what she had tripped on but coming up with nothing. She had probably tripped over her own two feet.

"Sumia," Chrom said gently, looking at her with concern as he held out a helping hand down. "Are you all right? ...Is it your boots again?"

Sumia's face burned brightly as she grasped the prince's hand and he pulled her to her feet. "No!" she all but shouted, quickly brushing her uniform skirt off and straightening it with a huff. "I mean, yes! I mean...Uh, yeah. It was the boots again."

"Bullshit. If it's the boots, then why don't you just get new ones?" Robin muttered under his breath, coughing when Sumia glanced over at him with her eyebrows drawn together.

Chrom raised his eyebrow. "But are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yes, Captain..."With a final look over and a confirmation that the brunette was unscathed, he turned the the rest of them frowning with confusion as he spotted his younger sister smiling at the two of them and his newly made tactician suggestively wriggling his eyebrows, his face split into a wide grin. "What is it?" He directed this question at the male, the more suspicious of the two.

Immediately Robin ceased his actions and barely managing to keep the grin off his face, said, "Nothing. I swear."

That only made Chrom draw his eyebrows together more but didn't further question the man as he turned to the rest of them.

"All right then, putting that aside...Listen, everyone. Tomorrow morning, before dawn, we're marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" The question came from Robin.

"A unified kingdom north of Ylisse. They say it's inhabited by barbarians that will kill any unknown trespasser," Sumia supplied helpfully after some hesitation, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. She found it odd that Robin hadn't apparently heard of this kingdom before, when that certainly couldn't be true. If he was as knowledgeable to be a tactician, she would've assumed he'd know of what Chrom was speaking of.

"They're warriors and we'll need their strength to help us defeat Plegia when they decide to invade," said Chrom. "Typically, the Exalt would request such aid herself, but considering recent events, it would be better for her not to. The people might worry if my sister suddenly leaves the capital, so the task's been passed to the Shepherds. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So, if for any—"

"I'll go!" Lissa interrupted before sighing as she spotted Chrom's dubious glance in her direction. "I'm a healer. You'll need me," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But, Lissa—"

"I'm a healer," she repeated.

Vaike raised his hand. "Me too. You'll need ol' Teach for this mission, trust me."

"Teach?" Chrom mouthed at Robin, confusion written all over his face. Robin only shrugged as if to say _I have no idea._

Virion, who had clearly finished his tea ages ago and now was only pretending to read, spoke up suddenly. "And I as well." Across the room, both Sully and the brown haired stranger echoed the same.

"Um...I'll go as well," a man's voice said from directly behind Robin who almost leapt out of skin, his breath catching hard. He hadn't even heard the man come up behind him and now looking at it, he was surprised he hadn't. The man was clearly large, dressed in heavy looking armour that clanked with each movement with a head poking out from the neck, sporting ruffled brown hair and brown eyes that peered down at the rest of them.

"What?" He asked quietly, noticing everyone's shocked expressions as they all stared back. The new man looked particularly worse for wear, his dark eyes wide and hand pressed to his rapidly heaving chest. "I've been here the whole time..."

"Of course you have," Chrom murmured, quickly wiping his face of any expression before turning to the last person he hadn't heard from: Sumia, who was standing next to him with her fingers steepled and eyes downcast to staring at her faulty boots.

"I...I, um..." When Chrom kindly promoted her to go on, she said, "It's just that I'm not...I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission yet...Wing-Commander Phila said I was getting better, but...I'd probably just get in the way."

Chrom studied her, biting his lip in thought. Finally, he said, "Well, you could just stay in the back of the group, and if a battle is met, just stay out of danger and watch? It's your choice, of course, but some lessons are best learned on the battlefield."

Sumia's eyes brightened even though she still looked a bit unsure. "W-well, if you think it's wise for me to do that, Captain, then yes."

Chrom nodded, dearly hoping he didn't sound too excited as he said, "Just stay by my side and you'll be fine." He was well aware of others standing around, and especially of a certain teasing sister who had chose that time to start coughing into her fist.

"Oh yes!" Sumia said faster than she should've, her face beaming with a radiant smile. "I mean—Yes sir, I'll do that."

Robin wasn't too sure how long he could survive with the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing...or burst out with a well aimed jab. He was surrounded by love-struck fools and he only hoped it didn't compromise anything.

Vaike looped an arm around his shoulders and leaned forward, saying directly into Robin's ear: "Hey, you know what's a good thing to bond over?"

A shake of the head and a "Dude, get away from my face. Is it food?"

He could only wish. Instead, what Vaike said next seemed to make his heart sink in disappointment. He was actually pretty hungry at this point.

Vaike grinned. "No. Drinks!"

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **i** **feel like** **i** **lost a groove somewhere in here, but that's to be expected with my writing skills lmao**

 **also if this is found on wattpad, please know that that user is mE tHANKS, anywhere else needs to be reported  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Act 1: Calamity's Beginning Chapter 3_**

"No way..."

The city of Ylisstol was sprawling, teeming with life. Open, brightly coloured markets lined the streets and children ran, darting in between the pondering shoppers and stressed bargainers. Voices rose to blend into a colourful mix as people from all over the country mingled, but all in all it was _loud as heck._ The white haired man could barely hear Lissa's senseless chatter above the noise, but he wasn't clearly paying attention with the way he was acting.

Chrom grinned with a small sense of pride at Robin's awed expression and how the newly made tactician's(?) head kept twisting as every new thing grabbed his attention. He was like a child just newly introduced to the world, but in a sense, he was. The enigma known as Robin had no memories, and so every little thing outside his acute knowledge was new.

Robin's head snapped towards Chrom, his dark eyes shining. "I've never seen so many people before in my life..." _But honestly,_ Robin thought with some unease, his eyes flickering away from Chrom, _this many people makes me uncomfortable. It's just asking to get mugged, or something worse._

Chrom nodded, side-stepping a racing child, as he answered, "And other countries as well. Not just in Ylisse itself, Ylisstol is one of the major cities in this region of the world. Traders and the like come from miles across the oceans peddling their wares."

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thanks gods," Frederick reported, having to had leaned down to Chrom and Robin's level to be heard. The two men's head swiveled towards him in full attention, other questions dying on Robin's tongue. Lissa had no choice but to stand on tip toes to hear. "I see no evidence of a great quake."

Lissa breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

 _Must've been limited to the forest then,_ Robin decided with some finalisation, casting his attention elsewhere as his nose commanded. There was this _incredible_ smell wafting over the cool breeze that was making his mouth water, an almost citrus-y taste to it. What was it? It seemed as if it was inviting him, and loud grumble told him that he was hungry...Again. He hadn't anything to eat since last night, and that was even before his midnight wake up call. He eventually located the source of this mouth watering smell and with a grin, he turned back to his companions, planning on (shamelessly) asking if they could stop there quickly when a shout cut him off.

"Look, the Exalt has come to see us!"

Immediately, as if pulled by a string, people parted to each sides of the street. The noise dimmed to a murmur as the four of them—and the horse—were pushed back by the backpedaling people.

"Exalt?" Robin echoed, leaning this way and that as he tried to see around the bodies in front of him. Unfortunately for him, Robin was not a very tall man. The top of his head was level with Chrom's nose. "That's your ruler, yeah?"

Frederick nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Her name is Emmeryn."

Robin frowned, raising himself on tip toes finally. He could see a graceful woman robed in green and white sitting on top of a horse presumably, and what looked like a large circlet circling the back of her head. Around her were long poles with sharp pointy ends and the sounds of feet tapping the pavement rhythmically filled the streets. "Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized possession," Frederick replied almost a bit impatiently. Robin couldn't figure out what for, what he asked was an innocent enough question. "Long ago, at the beginning of the age, the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world, but the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast to everlasting sleep. The Exalts are to reminds us of the peace we fought for back then."

"And with Plegia poking its damn nose at our borders, the people need her more than ever. She's a calming presence when others may otherwise call for war," Chrom cut in with a note of bitterness as he shifted to his other foot.

Robin's eyebrow raised. "Is that so? Then Ylisse is lucky to have her—"

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

Robin nodded in agreement distractedly at the interruption. "Yeah, I imagine that she...Wait, hold up." His eyes widened in something akin to shock as what Lissa had just exclaimed sunk in completely. "She's your...But wouldn't that make you and Chrom...Holy shit. That means that you both are..."

"The prince and princess of this halidom, yes," Frederick snapped. "You can't remember this, but you remember Chrom's name?"

At this point, Robin's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out as he tilted his head, trying to process this new information in bemusement. If these two were royalty, and he had spoken the way he had to them both...Oh crap. Almost on impulse, he dropped to one knee and quickly said, "Milord, Milady, forgive me for my dreadful manners!"

Chrom laughed, holding out his hand and pulling the kneeling man to his feet. "Just Chrom is fine, I've never been one for formalities."

Lissa chimed in with agreement.

"You said you were _shepherds,_ not _royalty_ ," the white haired tactician muttered under his breath accusingly, low enough to not be overhead. But from the look etched on his face, Chrom could figure out what the shorter male was thinking...er, saying.

"So we are. We just have a _lot_ of sheep," Chrom shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"But now this all makes total sense. So _that's_ why Frederick puts up with both of your crap. I was wondering about that..."

Frederick gave a solemn nod. "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

 _Yeah, that's got to be a hard job,_ Robin thought with a small pang of pity for the knight that quickly disappeared as the memories of how Frederick treated him sprang to mind. Robin may have been a kind(ish) man, but he certainly wasn't very forgiving. That was another clear fact he had learned about himself, although it was something Robin thought was trivial in the big picture. He would've rather much liked to learn something else about himself, like where he had come from or how he ended up passed out in a field like some drunkard on the way home from another night at the tavern and didn't quite make it to the front door.

"Ah," said Chrom, jolting Robin out of his thoughts, "looks like Emmeryn's heading back to the palace now. This'll be a good time for you to meet her, Robin. Come on."

Lissa giggled, grabbing Robin's arm and starting to drag him after her. "You'll like Emm!"

Robin gave a small groan that was inaudible in the chatter surrounding them as he cast a longing glance at the food stall across the road but allowed Lissa to pull him through the congregating masses of people anyway, his stomach protesting unhappily the whole way.

The four of them were lead into a grand room by a stern faced, silver haired bun wearing woman toting a spear slung across her back and silver engraved armour. She had curtly greeted them, casted a glance-over at Robin (who swears that he saw disgust twinge in her face for a second which had kind of offended him) and led them down the grand halls of the palace. The place was more grand than Robin had initially imagined—he had thought since Emmeryn was more of a "for the people" kind of ruler, it wouldn't have as many golden vases, beautiful murals or such extravagant draperies. Then he figured, his face colouring slightly in embarrassment, that might have been from past Exalts who inhabited these walls.

Finally, through a series of twists and turns and ups and downs, the lady had led them to a set of thick silver, gold encrusted doors into a far larger room than those that the five had passed along the way. A series of ceiling to floor length windows separated by thick marbled columns lines the walls up to a high dais at the far end of the room. Two dark blue banners hung on either side of the simple golden throne, a strange symbol embroidered in the middle of it that matched the mark on Chrom's shoulder and seated on the throne was a blonde haired woman dressed in the same green and white robes Robin had seen earlier. A gold circle encircled the back of her head, and in the middle of her forehead? That same mark that was identical to Chrom's. Maybe it was some kind of national symbol, Robin had seen it around enough. Upon seeing them, she rose to her feet and down the stairs, treading quickly on the dark blue carpet towards them.

A bright smile broke out of her pretty face. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home."—Lissa ran out to wrap her arms around the Exalt's waist—"Oh, and good day, Frederick. I trust these two weren't much of a problem? How fared you all?"

It seemed as if Emmeryn hadn't spotted Robin, which in his standards, was quite fine. He wasn't entirely too sure if the woman would take to Robin as kindly as Chrom and Lissa had assured him she would.

Chrom gave a light grin. "Well—the bandits won't be troubling us for some time now."

Emmeryn breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "Wonderful news. And our people?"

"Safe as can be. But Emm, we still need to watch the borders closely. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

The woman who looked like she meant total business bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, milady, my Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them at word for the invasion."

As Emmeryn opened her mouth to reply back, Chrom injected, "No, Phila, your duty was here, with the Exalt. If you were gone, who would protect her?"

The youngest sibling added, "Besides, we had plenty of help," grinning with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Oh?" Emmeryn raised a slender eyebrow at Lissa before motioning towards the stranger who had started to feel a bit ignored. "You speak of your companion here?"

Chrom nodded. "This is Robin," he said, pulling said man in front of Frederick and exposing him. "He fought bravely against the brigands. I've decided to make him the Shepherds' tactician."

The Exalt's bright blue eyes gave the newcomer the feeling as if she were peeking into his soul. In reality, she was taking in the messy white hair, pale skin to match, the dark coat with violet markings down the sleeves, the bronze sword hanging on the right side of his waist and the sharp brown eyes staring out from underneath rather long bangs. She was used to Chrom finding strays somewhere and she approved of Robin. His eyes spoke nothing but truth, although she was always looking for the good in everyone.

She gave a small bow of thanks in his direction. "It sounds like Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin."

Robin waved a hand in front of his face, as if warding of a bad smell. "No no, not at all, milady! It was the least I could do," he said quickly.

Frederick stepped forward, his mouth set in a grim thin line. "Forgive me for my outburst, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memories, but it is only a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand, or worse, a Plegian spy."

"Frederick," Chrom warned lowly.

Robin looked slightly offended. Even after almost getting himself impaled on an axe, Frederick still distrusted him. Even though it made sense—he couldn't give any information of who he was. Robin turned towards the Exalt, worried that she just might throw him into prison yet.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle. Chrom," Emmeryn turned to her younger brother, "does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin...It seems you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you will have mine."

He bowed, muttering a _Thank you, Milady_ under his breath.

"But thank you," she addressed Frederick, "for your prudence, as always. It is most appreciated and Chrom and Lissa are very blessed to have such a tireless guardian. I hope that they remember to mention that from time to time?"

Frederick tilted his head, considering the question. "Yes," he said finally, "they occasionally express something skin to gratitude, Your Grace."

 _I think they just mock you instead_ , Robin considered. He hadn't seen much for gratitude from the two siblings yet.

"Phila, I assume you've heard of the deathly creatures we've encountered, yes?"

The silver haired woman snapped to attention. "Yes, milord. Reports of them have come from all over Ylisse. The people are starting to call them undead warriors, but there are no reports of villages being overrun with this phenomenon yet."

Emmeryn gave a sigh, her bright blue eyes clouding over and said, "Yes. Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you would join us."

"Of course."

"Well then!" Lissa grabbed Robin's harm in her death grip once again, speaking rather quickly. "I think that's our cue. C'mon, there's a place and some people I want you to meet."

Robin stared down at her in surprise. "Hah?"

"C'mon!"

"But...where are we going?"

"To the Shepherd's garrison, of course!"

Lissa had led the amnesiac man to a low, run down looking stone building in the district closest to the palace. The building was surrounded by other squat buildings—Robin figured it was the rest of the Ylissean Army's quarters— and a distant neighing told that there were stables somewhere nearby. The place was quite clean, but that was also to be expected. Soldiers lived around here.

A group of women were walking past, all equipped with the same silver armour and lances, but one in particular caught Robin's eye. A stunning redhead in red and white was in the back of the group, her face impassive. To Robin it looked like she was a bit isolated, but that was none of his business. But damn, she was pretty. But, Robin reflected, not his type. Whatever _that_ was, and frankly, he wasn't too sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on in, make yourself at home." Lissa's eyes followed Robin's gaze and she giggled before pushing him inside. "Don't worry, Robin, she's in a way different league from you—Oh hey, Maribelle!" She addressed the irritated shout of her name, followed by "My treasure!"

Robin had rolled his eyes at that one, trying to ignore his embarrassed colour at being caught staring and willing it to fade back into its normal white before it raised too many unneeded questions.

A blonde croissant haired, pink dressed woman was stomping towards the two of them. Robin's eyebrows shot up as he spotted an umbrella in her clenched hand—what did she expect to do with _that_?—and upon reaching the two in the doorway, placed her hands sassily on her hips and stared down at the princess. "Oh _hey_ yourself, Lissa! I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs worrying over you!"

 _And you counted?!_ Robin was flabbergasted. Who in their right mind cared that much about their hair? To count every single little strand of different colour...Wow. That was some dedication alright.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa said proudly. "Although..." her smile faded a little, "I could do without the bugs and bear barbecue 'cuz Chrom can't find anything else to eat..."

Maribelle hmphed and switched her attention to the white haired male at her side. "And who are _you_?" she asked bossily and quickly, Robin was figuring out that he didn't like her very much either.

"My name's R—"

"This is Robin!" Lissa interrupted, holding out her hands like she was showing him off. "We found him passed out in a field! He's our new tactician."

Robin sighed. This had to be the third time he tried to introduce himself and someone interrupted him.

"Is that so?" Maribelle peered up at him silently for so long Robin thought that maybe she had broken because of his _oh-so-beautiful_ face, when she suddenly said, "Have you done anything to dear Lissa?"

The question had took him by surprise and it took him a few seconds for what had just been thrown at him to sink in fully. Meanwhile, Maribelle's brown eyes remained narrowed and her hand slowly lifted her umbrella point.

" _What?"_ Robin's hands, once again, shot up into the surrender mode. "No, I swear!"

Maribelle lowered the umbrella, Robin's eyes following the motion warily.

Lissa giggled. "Don't worry, Maribelle's always like this. One time, Vaike had—"

A new voice broke in now, a woman by the sound of it and from behind them. "Excuse me." Muttering _oh, oops, sorry_ at the brown haired woman who had been patiently standing behind them to get in, they moved to the side and wanting to continue where she had left off, Lissa opened her mouth once again when yet another voice interrupted.

"Hey squirt!"

Lissa sighed at yet another interruption, swinging her gaze around to see the owner of the voice in accompaniment with Maribelle's small scoff. Robin looked as well and was shocked to see a half dressed man coming at them. What kind of protection did he get in battle with just a pair of pants and a belt? Correct answer, none. _Who in their right mind would prance about on a battlefield dressed like that_ , Robin wondered, giving the man a look of uncertainty. _Everyone here is dressed in some kind of armour, and yet this idiot's half naked. No wonder why his torso's covered in scars._

 _Not that I can say anything. I'm not wearing any armour, but I'm as sure as hell not running around half naked like that._

"Is Chrom around?" The tan skinned man practically shouted, his head moving about in apparent search. Robin and Lissa both winced at the sudden volume.

Lissa shook her head in response.

"I bet he had a hard time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe," the man added, thumping his bare chest for emphasis.

"Oh, so you're a _teacher_ now, Vaike, it that right?" Lissa stared up at him like he had grown an extra head and snorted. "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

The man—Vaike—laughed boisterously. Man, was this dude _loud._ "Never doubt the Vaike!"

Rolling his eyes, Robin was seriously doubting the man and from the look Maribelle's face she was too. Who walked around half naked? Something had to be dislodged in his head. Glancing around for the first time since he had entered, he saw some tables haphazardly across the room, some occupied. Sully and an unknown brown haired man sat in one corner, she polishing her spear and the man stuffing his face from a large platter of food set out in front of him. With a hopeful growl of his stomach, Robin noticed that a room that led off of this current one opened up to a kitchen. The archer—Virion, he had theatrically introduced himself to Lissa as—was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace, a book open in his hand and a teacup in his other. Other than that, it was basically empty, save for a cute brown haired woman coming their way. She was dressed in a lighter and darker pink, her clothes and intricate armour similar to the group of women Robin had seen outside. In her hair even were two little wings that maybe could have been some kind of insignia.

"Beg pardon. But when might we see the captain?" The brunette asked, pressing her fingers together as her eyes darted around hopefully as she neared them.

Maribelle tutted. "Poor Sumia," she muttered. "She's been simply _beside_ herself with concern, worrying about the captain. She's been scanning the horizon all day during training and she might've earned less bruises fighting blindfolded than she did."

"Aww, Sumia, that's so cute of you to worry over Chrom like that!"

 _Would it be so cute if she did that on the battlefield and died?_

"Worry?" Sumia's face coloured. "Well, I...He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!"

"Riiiight," Lissa muttered, giggling as Sumia's face reddened further.

"So, squirt, why don't you introduce us to the stranger?" Vaike asked quickly, as if changing the topic to spare Sumia further embarrassment. Immediately, all eyes turned to Robin.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike, but let me introduce you to Robin!" She spread her hands in front of him, as if showing off a prize she had won. "He just joined the Shepherds and Chrom's made him our new tactician."

Robin gave a little wave.

Vaike leaned forward, scrutinizing the white haired man who had leaned back as the broad shouldered man neared his face. There was such thing as personal space and at the moment, Robin's was seriously being breached. He didn't mind people staring at him—he was sure he looked pretty weird—but he did mind men sticking their face in his. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Vaike asked, "Oh yeah? Can he do _this_ then?" and burped loudly right in the shorter man's face.

"What the—" Immediately, Robin pushed him away and frantically wiped his face with his sleeve before fixing Vaike with an amused stare. "I'm sure I have much to learn in those arts, _Teach,_ but please _don't burp in my face again._ "

Vaike rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That was an accident," he mumbled but it was not heard by Robin or the others as Maribelle snapped, "Ugh, Vaike! That was disgusting. Must you buffoons always even pollute the air with your stupidity?! And you Robin!" She whirled on the white haired man who pointed at himself questionably. "Don't you dare encourage him! And here I thought you were cut from finer cloth!" She pushed past them and stomped out of the barracks, slamming the door hard enough after to her to make the windows rattle and leaving everyone silent.

Robin stared after her, confused. _What did_ I _do?_

As if noticing his confusion, Sumia gave his arm a comforting pat and said, "Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle's like that a lot and warms to people slowly."

"Or burns to quickly," Lissa said, and then agreeing with Sumia's earlier statement, added, "But yeah, give her time."

Robin frowned; it hadn't been his intention to make her mad.

The door creaked open again and a familiar face entered, grinning as he saw Robin surrounded by more people than he had left with. It seemed as if the man had started fitting in immediately, which was a good thing. A tactician needed to be in good terms with the troops...Well, most of them. Chrom didn't see Frederick warming up to Robin anytime soon, and from Robin's jabs at the knight, he didn't see Robin too keen on working well with him either. "Hello," he said. "Is there a reason why you're all in front of the door?"

Lissa shook her head, opening her mouth to tell him what exactly had transpired when Sumia stumbled forward while saying, "Ah! Captain! You've returned; I was— I mean, we were so—ah?!" Her hands flew out to catch herself on the floor and a loud smack was heard as the skin on her hands met the concrete.

Robin's eyes scanned the floor, trying to spot what she had tripped on but coming up with nothing. She had probably tripped over her own two feet.

"Sumia," Chrom said gently, looking at her with concern as he held out a helping hand down. "Are you all right? ...Is it your boots again?"

Sumia's face burned brightly as she grasped the prince's hand and he pulled her to her feet. "No!" she all but shouted, quickly brushing her uniform skirt off and straightening it with a huff. "I mean, yes! I mean...Uh, yeah. It was the boots again."

"Bullshit. If it's the boots, then why don't you just get new ones?" Robin muttered under his breath, coughing when Sumia glanced over at him with her eyebrows drawn together.

Chrom raised his eyebrow. "But are you _okay?_ " He asked again.

"Yes, Captain..."With a final look over and a confirmation that the brunette was unscathed, he turned the the rest of them, frowning with confusion as he spotted his younger sister smiling at the two of them and his newly made tactician suggestively wriggling his eyebrows, his face split into a wide grin. "What is it?" He directed this question at the male, the more suspicious of the two.

Immediately Robin ceased his actions and barely managing to keep the grin off his face, said, "Nothing. I swear."

That only made Chrom draw his eyebrows together more but didn't further question the man as he turned to the rest of them.

"All right then, putting that aside...Listen, everyone. Tomorrow morning, before dawn, we're marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" The question came from Robin.

"A unified kingdom north of Ylisse. They say it's inhabited by barbarians that will kill any unknown trespasser," Sumia supplied helpfully after some hesitation, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. She found it odd that Robin hadn't apparently heard of this kingdom before, when that certainly couldn't be true. If he was as knowledgeable to be a tactician, she would've assumed he'd know of what Chrom was speaking of.

"They're warriors and we'll need their strength to help us defeat Plegia when they decide to invade," said Chrom. "Typically, the Exalt would request such aid herself, but considering recent events, it would be better for her not to. The people might worry if my sister suddenly leaves the capital, so the task's been passed to the Shepherds. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So, if for any—"

"I'll go!" Lissa interrupted before sighing as she spotted Chrom's dubious glance in her direction. "I'm a healer. You'll need me," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But, Lissa—"

"I'm a healer," she repeated.

Vaike raised his hand. "Me too. You'll need ol' Teach for this mission, trust me."

" _Teach?_ " Chrom mouthed at Robin, confusion written all over his face. Robin only shrugged. _I have no idea._

Virion, who had clearly finished his tea ages ago and now was only pretending to read, spoke up suddenly. "And I as well." Across the room, both Sully and the brown haired stranger echoed the same.

"Um...I'll go as well," a man's voice said from directly behind Robin who almost leapt out of skin, his breath catching. He hadn't even heard the man come up behind him and now looking at it, he was surprised he hadn't. The man was clearly large, dressed in heavy looking armour that clanked with each movement with a head poking out from the neck, sporting ruffled brown hair and brown eyes that peered down at the rest of them.

"What?" He asked quietly, noticing everyone's shocked expressions as they all stared back. The new man looked particularly worse for wear, his dark eyes wide and hand pressed to his rapidly heaving chest. "I've been here the whole time..."

"Of course you have," Chrom murmured, quickly wiping his face of any expression before turning to the last person he hadn't heard from: Sumia, who was standing next to him with her fingers steepled and eyes downcast to staring at her faulty boots.

"I...I, um..." When Chrom kindly promoted her to go on, she said, "It's just that I'm not...I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission yet...Wing-Commander Phila said I was getting better, but...I'd probably just get in the way."

Chrom studied her, biting his lip in thought. Finally, he said, "Well, you could just stay in the back of the group, and if a battle is met, just stay out of danger and watch? It's your choice, of course, but some lessons are best learned on the battlefield."

Sumia's eyes brightened even though she still looked a bit unsure. "W-well, if you think it's wise for me to do that, Captain, then yes."

Chrom nodded, dearly hoping he didn't sound too excited as he said, "Just stay by my side and you'll be fine." He was well aware of others standing around, and especially of a certain teasing sister who had chose that time to start coughing into her fist.

"Oh yes!" Sumia said faster than she should've, her face beaming with a radiant smile. "I mean—Yes sir, I'll do that."

Robin wasn't too sure how long he could survive with the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing...or burst out with a well aimed jab. He was surrounded by love-struck fools and he only hoped it didn't compromise anything. Vaike looped an arm around his shoulders and leaned forward, saying directly into Robin's ear: "Hey, you know what's a good thing to bond over?"

A shake of the head and a "Dude, get away from my face. Is it food?"

He could only wish. Instead, what Vaike said next seemed to make his heart sink in disappointment.

Vaike grinned. "No. Drinks!"

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Right. This chapter...I don't like it too much. If you enjoyed it, then good for you and thanks for putting up with my shit. I fell like I lost a groove somewhere in here, but this merely a rough draft. (That sounds bad)_**

 ** _This is for a friend's birthday, since they had requested it._**

 ** _I realise that this is a slow start, but it should pick up the pace within the next chapter or so._**

 ** _"Should," anyway._**

 ** _Thanks._**

 ** _\- Kaito-_**


End file.
